The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Carafe Yobordeaux’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and Hibiscus cultivars with a compact plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 2000, of the Hibiscus moscheutos cultivar Disco Belle Red, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Hibiscus moscheutos cultivar Blue River II, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Carafe Yobordeaux was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. on May 29, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since June, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.